


Acronimity

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys find a solution to using too many words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acronimity

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was offered on the M7_Brothers_by_Choice@yahoogroups.com list  
> >Today's challenge is to use acronyms within the drabble.   
>  Phyllis
> 
> I have a hard time doing drabbles, so here’s a double drabble plus.

“JD! I need that info ASAP,” Chris said, striding to his office.

“Gotta boot up my CPU and connect to the ISP. Don’t want them to trace back to us,” JD replied.

“Lord knows there’ve been enough SNAFU’s in this case,” Ezra said.

“I’ll say,” Buck added. “Between the FBI, the CIA and the DEA, you’d think one of ‘em could have brought these guys down by now.”

“Now, brother,” Josiah grinned. “You know, if they had TNT for brains, those boys couldn’t blow their noses.”

Nathan laughed. “Good thing they don’t have BS for brains, it’d be leaking from their ears.”

Vin frowned. “If they don’t have shit for brains, or brains for brains, what exactly were they using? I ain’t ever seen an operation so FUBAR’d as this one.”

“FYI,” Ezra informed them, “FUBAR is SOP for the FBI, at least the Atlanta division,” he added with an evil grin.

“JD!” Chris hollered from his office. “What’s the ETA on that information?”

“Any minute now, Chris!”

Buck grinned. “IMHO, JD, you probably shouldn’t shout at the boss.”

“MYOB, Buck!”

Josiah laughed. “WWJD, boys.”

“What would Jesus do?” Nathan asked incredulously.

Josiah grinned and shrugged.

“Or ‘we want Jack Daniels,’” Buck added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Chris stuck his head out of his office. “AA.”

Everyone frowned.

“Alcoholics Anonymous?” Ezra asked.

“Aggravated Assault?” Vin chimed in.

“Acronym Abuse,” Chris said. “Get back to work.”

The end


End file.
